A New Life
by ShaneHeights
Summary: This is a story about a guy named chris who gets marked to be a vampire. He has to move away from his former life and boyfriend. it has possible lemons in it so if you don't like gay stories dont read it. please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- This story is not intended for copyright infringement. If you have read this story then I didn't write it but if you haven't I did. This is my first attempt at writing. Be warned this story includes possible lemons of guy and guy. If you don't like it, don't review. If you do like it then please review

A New Life

Chapter 1

I grew up in a small town in West Virginia. It was all the same. I need to introduce myself. My name is Chris Martin. I am an average guy. I have blonde hair blue eyes and I weighed 155 lbs. I didn't have a lot of friends. One reason is because I am gay. I was raised in a catholic home and went to the local catholic school. I came out to my parents when I was fifteen. I was always different from my dad who was a catholic preacher. My mom was the stay at home mother raising the kids and dad worked everyday except Sunday or when we had Mass. I was different because I hated the views that were forced upon me. I didn't want to be catholic. I was on a quest and did not know what I wanted. I have a boyfriend. He is everything to me. His name is Josiah McLeish. We went to the same school, grew up in the same area, went to the same Mass. It was like we were a match made to last.

One day we were talking by my locker and he gave me an anniversary gift. We have been together for two years now. I open the box and it was a key chain with our picture on it. I gave him a kiss right there. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. It was engraved with our names and the date we began to go out on.

"**Josiah this great thank you for this, I love it just as much as I love you." **

Our lips pressed together for a kiss that lasted that seemed like minutes I didn't care about the slurs or faces that were made at us because I loved my boyfriend. It was when we were finished I heard someone call my name that I had never heard or seen before. He wore a robe and a hood that covered half of his face. The only thing I saw on him was the tattoos that appeared on his forehead. I never saw that type before then He said something to me that made my heart twist with fear.

"**Chris Martin, It is time to receive your calling that the goddess Nyx has placed on you. From this day forward you are marked a vampire and need to move to a House of Night right away. If you do not heed my warning you will die within the next few days" **

He touched my forehead and I felt a shock go threw my body and I just dropped to the ground. When I woke up I was home with my family, and Josiah was at my side holding my hand. It looked like he was crying. I looked up and smiled at him and I looked around. My family didn't say one word to me they hung their head and left the room. I wondered what all that was about.

I looked up at my boyfriend with frantic eyes. He kissed me and said

"**Chris um what is going to happen to us now you have to leave?" **

I looked into his eyes and could not believe I heard what he was saying. My mind tried to go over the events that took place that day. I received a gift and was kissing my boyfriend, and then the thought hit me OH MY GOD. I quickly went to a mirror and looked at my face as a sudden tattoo of a crescent moon was etched into my forehead. The guys voice came back to my mind

**"Chris Martin, It is time to receive your calling that the goddess Nyx has placed on you. From this day forward you are marked a vampire and need to move to a House of Night right away. If you do not heed my warning you will die within the next few days" **

It took me by surprise. I didn't know what a house of night was so I got online and used Google to search for it. I screamed as I read out loud of what the house of night was and where the closest was. I started crying as I realized I am going through a change, and I would have to move to South Carolina. I started to say something when Josiah picked me up and started kissing me. He carried me over to my bed and we sat there making out. My cock was starting to get hard as he was kissing my neck and licking it. I got up and ran to the door and locked it. As I got back to the bed he was already in his underwear. I smiled as he took me in his arms. He started to kiss me with a fury I had never seen before. Our tongues swirled around in each others mouth as we kissed.

I got on top of him and he took my clothes off. I was sitting on top of my boyfriend in nothing but my black bikini briefs. My cock was pushing at the fabric. He started kissing my down my neck line and licked on each of my nipples. I moaned as his tongue encircled each nipple. He bit on them which made me moan louder. He kept kissing me down to where my cock was. He pulled down my briefs and exposed my cock. He looked up and me and smiled and started licking the head of it. It was oozing precum. He licked my balls and was playing with my shaft. He then engulfed my cock in his mouth sucking on it real slow and licking my head as he was doing it. I was moaning in ecstasy he kept sucking and I reach over and spit on my fingers and started to insert them in his tight ass hole. He moaned in pleasure as I did it to him as he still had my cock in his mouth.

I stopped him and lubed up my cock and he exposed his hole for me. I slipped my cock in his ass. I went slowly at first. After about a minute my cock was all the way in his ass. I started pumping him and he kept moaning for more. I went as fast as possible. About ten minutes I felt my nuts start to tighten and I let out a big moan as six flowing jets of my cum entered his ass. I waited until I was finished and my cock was normal and pulled out. I licked the cum out of his ass and we kissed and shared the cum.

After it was over we were laying in each others arms and we dozed off and went to sleep. We knew that after this time something bad was going to take place. Will I die or will our love stay alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The House of Night

I am running away from this cloaked man. I kept running and running but each time I got away from him he was right on my trail. He was laughing and saying things to me like I need to go now. I will die two days from now. I could not get away. I started crying. The cloaked figure caught up with me. I can see the face of him now. His body was covered in these set of tattoos that were the most beautiful pieces I have ever seen. He stopped me.

"**Chris Martin you have been chosen by the goddess of night Nyx. Please do not hide from your calling."**

I looked into his eyes. They were the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. I was looking into them and all of a sudden they changed to dark blue. I kept staring. I couldn't move. It was like I was in a trance. I looked as his hands as they were glowing the brightest orange I have ever seen. He looked at me.

"**Chris Martin again I employ you to go fulfill your destiny. Only you can do this. There are things that await you and only you can control."**

The next thing I knew he lunged after me and touched me. I started to glow. The tattoo of the crescent moon started to hurt again as he touched it. I was in pain I could not move. I screamed. I awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping that morning had arrived. I sat up on the bed and said it was all a dream. It was then I looked in the mirror that was on my dresser. The mark was still there. Only this time the crescent moon was outlined in blue. I had to think. I thought ok what had happened.

Recap of the events of the day before. It was Josiah and my anniversary. He gave me the sweetest key chain ever. I remember our kissing in the hall. Then all of a sudden the cloaked guy appeared. He said some thing.

**"Chris Martin, It is time to receive your calling that the goddess Nyx has placed on you. From this day forward you are marked a vampire and need to move to a House of Night right away. If you do not heed my warning you will die within the next few days" **

The funnies thing happened next, the cloaked guy touched me and I passed out. When I awoke there was a tattoo of a crescent moon on my forehead. I woke up in my room and Josiah was with me. We had to Google what the house of night was. The cloaked guy who found me was called a tracker. I was upset and crying. Josiah came and put me in the bed. We had sex. Then we went to sleep in each others arms.

I was deep in thought of the events of the day before. All of a sudden there was a knock at my door.

"**Come in"**

Josiah had come in with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of milk. He was so handsome. I could not believe I had this guy for my boyfriend. He was perfect in every way.

"**I thought you might be hungry. I made you your favorite breakfast."**

"**That was very sweet of you" **

I started eating the eggs and drinking the milk. It was good. We sat there in silence for about ten minutes. I was finishing breakfast when all of a sudden I started coughing and looking bad. Josiah was getting worried I told him

**"Baby do me a favor go to that website and read what happens if I don't go to the House of night."**

He read what I feared the most. If I did not make it to the house of night I was going to die. There was only one choice for me and it was to go to this school.

I could not quit coughing. A big fever had hit me. I went downstairs to my parents and told them that I had to go to South Carolineor I was going to die. My mother and father would not hear it. They told me I was a liar.

**"OK guys if I am a liar how do you explain this?" **

They looked d as I pointed at the tattoo on my forehead. I told them I had to leave. I had Josiah help me pack my clothes and take me the four hundred and forty eight mile trip to this place. As I got closer to the school I started to feel better. The drive seemed endless. We made it the next day. As I arrived to the school I noticed it was only fifteen minutes from Myrtle Beach. When we got there, the school was nothing like I had expected. There were buildings made of marble. Around the School there was a garden. There were different types of herbs and flowers.

The smell was so heavenly. There were hints of sage, rosemary, roses, and lavender. In the center of the garden there was this huge statue of a woman holding a full moon, and there was a crescent moon on the left and one on the right. On the bottom of the statue was an inscription. It said Nyx beloved goddess of night. I looked around no one seemed to be in sight. I was getting ready to walk to the door and knock. As my hands were getting closer to the door it opened. There stood before me was a woman who looked not from this world. She had beautiful gold hair. Her eyes were the color of the bluest diamonds. She was covered in the most intrinsic set of tattoos I have ever seen. They were diamond shaped that branched of into many different sized diamonds. She wore a black skin tight dress and work a necklace with the same image as the statue. I was looking in awe of this person in front of me when she said something and I snapped back to reality.

"**You must be Chris Martin"**

"**Yes I am Chris Martin"**

I replied with a blank expression on my face. Here I didn't know this woman from anything and she knew who I was. I just stood there like an idiot.

"**Come on in"**

I followed the woman into a beautiful hallway that was arched. It had paintings all over the walls. It had stars painted on the ceiling. The paintings were of women. I have never seen them before. I was looking all around. The woman spoke and I looked at her.

"**My name is Neferet. I am the high priestess of Nyx and principal of this house of night. You will find Chris other students are like you. I know you were chosen for a reason. Here at the house of night you will find that our classes start at eight in the evening and end at three in the morning. You will have an array of classes here. On certain days of the month we have a ritual for our goddess Nyx. I will have someone show you and your friend to your room. However, we have a strict policy now. No humans are to be at this place. It means your former life is over. He will after this day may not come back again"**

I could not believe my ears. She is telling me that just because I am marked I could not see my boyfriend. I could not believe my ears I looked over at Josiah and saw the tears that were in his eyes. I could not leave him. I didn't want to leave him. I grabbed his hand as we walked to the dorm. She looked down and smiled.

"**Do you have any questions for me?"**

I thought for a minute. I wonder if I can ask her if Josiah can get marked.

"**I have two questions for you. One how did you know who I was, and two can someone mark my boyfriend so he can go to school with me?" **

I looked up at Josiah as he smiled his beautiful smile. Then Neferet turned to me and this is what she said.

"**I am psychic. Nyx has blessed me with this ability. As for your second question Nyx chooses as she will. I do not make the rules. It is hard for a fledgling like you to date a human. Chris you must realize I can not change the way things are done here. It is our blessed goddess who chooses to be immortal or not. She has chosen you. Chris I know this is hard but you must understand humans don't mix in our world. If it is meant to be it will." **

I looked over at Josiah. He just hung his head. I felt like there was tension between us already. He dropped my hand just as we heard Neferet talking to a student.

"**Hey Stark take our new fledgling Chris to his room. He is rooming with Tyler Mahler. Give them a little while to settle in and then be nice to show Josiah to the door."**

I started to say something when Neferet hushed me and said she is sorry she can not help him. I was crying as I entered the dorm.

"**Well Hell"**


End file.
